When Life Gives You Lemons
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Series of random Naruto and Death Note One-shots. Open for requests!
1. Life of a Teenage Gamer

**My Attempt at a series of one-shots. I'll put the characters at the beginning of the chapters. Review! Oh, and Sept. 3 was 12 year anniversary after I was diagnosed with A.L.L. Review! **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT Kiki, Jacee, and their Mom!

* * *

><p><em>AnimeManga: Death Note  
>Characters: Canon: Mello &amp; Matt OC: Kiki, Jacee, Mom<br>_

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" I yelled chucking the X-box controller at my brother. It was the fifth time he had beaten me at Call of Duty Black Ops. I had waited so long for it to come out, only to figure out one thing: I suck at it...badly!<p>

"Cheer up Kiki! How 'bout we play a game you'll win?"Matt suggested. I shrugged and turned off the X-Box.

"In that case we play DDR on the Wii downstairs," I challenged. Matt smirked and headed down the stairs.

"Oh it's on Kiki! It is on like Donkey Kong!" My family had tons of video games in our possession, and then some. We had several systems. Which included Wii, X-Box 360, PSP, PS3, Gameboy (that we hardly play), DS Lite, DSi, DSiXL, and the 3DS. I claimed the Wii, PSP, and the DSiXL, and left Matt the rest.

We are about as nerdy as it gets with video games. Matt's best friend Me llo hates it.

When we went downstairs we saw Mello sitting on the couch chatting with our older sister Jacee.

"Hey Mello! What are you doing here?" Matt asked sitting next to his friend, while I got the game out.

"I needed out of the house. My Dad is getting violent again," he stated.

When the game was set up Matt and I assumed our dancing positions and started the game. "Kiki-Lu, I'm ganna beat you!" Matt yelled reaching over to push me off the dancing mat.

"Don't call me that! And don't push me!" I yelled pushing him back. Mello and Jacee sat on the couch laughing at our stupid antics.

An hour later, Matt was sprawled on the floor panting and I was smirking victoriously. I had won and remained champion.

"I am supreme ruler of DDR!" I yelled striking a victory pose. Mello rolled his eyes at me and mutter something.

"Dinner!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. We all bolted to the dinning room like vultures.

"Food!" Matt and I screamed pushing everyone out of the way. Which earned us a glare from Mom.

"You two know the rules. Guest first then oldest to youngest," Mom scolded handing Mello a plate. I sent a glare towards the blond, who ignored it. Then, I realized that I was the youngest and would get my food last.

"I'm sorry Kiki-Lu, but maybe you will get to eat another time," Matt mocked poking me in the forehead.

"Will you stop acting like Itachi Uchiha!" Jacee yelled. Matt cowered behind his empty plate knowing how much our sister despised Itachi.

I finally made my plate and sat down with everyone at the table. I held up my glass of water and said, "To us!" Everyone else did the same and we ate our dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short and sucked! But this is just an experiment! All my Naruto and Death Note one-shots will go in here! If you have any requests for a one-shot they'll go in here also!<strong>

**Good News: I have a boyfriend! We've been dating for 2 weeks today. **

**Bad News: I have no creativity for Snatched at the moment. It may be awhile before it is updated. **

**Factly Fun: Brain scans show that people who view photos of a beloved experience an activation of the caudate - the part of the brain involving cravings. (That explains a LOT!) **


	2. Insanity

**Its me again! Sorry for the long break... I've had some personal issues I've been (and still am) dealing with... A lot has happened.**

**I celebrated my** **16th Birthday in Branson at Silver Dollar City! Worst Birthday I've ever had!**

**My boyfriend, Marcus, and I celebrated our 7th monthaversary! **

**My mother is sending me into depression episodes where I want to repeatedly hurt and torture myself... (She doesn't know this)**

**I am a Furry. (I've been one but didn't really want to be open about it) No, not the sexual weirdos who dress up as animals and have sex in remote areas. The other kind. I'm still new to it...**

**I also learned that there are Rainforest People!**

* * *

><p>It had to be done. I stood there pointing my gun at the twelve year old boy, who was pointing a gun at me. "Lower your gun, kid," I told him. He shook his head and cocked his gun. I closed my eyes and fired. I opened them and I was covered in the dead child's blood.<p>

I lowered my gun and saw Mello running towards me. He pulled me into his arms and said, "Welcome to the Mafia, Halo." I nodded and we walked back to his motorcycle.

"Congrats, Bitch! Wecome to the Mafia," Ross stated rudely. He had never really liked me. He had seemed disqusted when Mello brought me here.

"Halo, come on," Mello said dragging me off to our room.

When we got there I immediatly went into the bathroom to clean the blood off me. I felt an uneasy feeling as I watched the blood go down the drain. After I showered I put on one of Mello's old t-shirts that I slept in.

I walked out of the bathroom and Mello was sitting on the bed. He saw me and smiled, taking a bite out of his choclate bar. "Can I have a bite?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes playfully. "I don't think so."

I laughed and sat on the bed. I grinned evilly as an idea formed in my head. I leaned over to Mello and he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked. I crawled behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I'm not doing anything bad am I, Mello?" I asked in a innocent voice as I started to massage his shoulders.

After a few minutes of rubbing his shoulders Mello was in a trance. I took the oppertunity to reach over him and grab the chocolate bar from his hand. Unfortunately for me though as my hand was about to take it, he snapped out of it and grabbed my hand. He flipped me over his shoulder and set me in his lap. "I told you no," he scolded. I pouted and kissed him.

Then suddenly a rush of pain shot through my head.

_"Don't touch her!" Drew yelled as the man came towards me. I was cowering with my brother and sister in a corner of the living room. _

_ "Don't worry little boy. I don't want to hurt your family...I want to kill them!" The man screamed paled and pulled out a pocket man inturn pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Drew. _

_ "No!" I screamed. The man pulled back the trigger and fire his weapon at my brother. The man started laughing and then three more gunshots were heard and the man collapsed to the ground dead. My brother, sister, and I rushed over to Drew's body. _

_ "Drew! Big brother, don't die on us!" My twin sister Iciana yelled. _

I let out an ear peircing scream and Mello pulled me close to him. "Hush. It'll be ok," Mello whispered in my ear tryingcalm me down.

My body was shaking violently as I sat there with him rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Several questions were haunting my mind.

Why did this supressed memory return all of a sudden? Who was the man that murdered my family? Where were my other siblings? Have Mello and Matt had any contact since we left Whammy's House?

I started sobbing into Mello's chest. He held me closer stroking my long, red hair. I looked at his face and saw that he was confused at my sudden outburst.

I understood why he was confused. I rarely let my guard down, even around Mello.

"Halo, will you be OK?" He asked softly. I nodded, stood up, and walked into the bathroom.

My makeup had run down my face and I looked like a racoon. My eyes were swollen and puffy. My lip was bleeding from chewing on it. I looked hidious.

I grabbed a wet wash cloth and attempted to wipe off the makeup caked to my face. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were dead. The usual bright green was now darker and my red hair was matted into a rat's nest.

"Why did that memory come back?" I asked myself.

A knock sounded at the door. "Halo, can I come in?" Mello asked.

I opened the door and tried to smile. The look on his face told me he wasn't buying it. I turned back to the mirror and continued wiping the makeup off of my face. When all the makeup was gone I turned back around and smiled at Mello. I wanted to preoccupy my mind and keep my thoughts away from Drew. I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his and he pushed me away.

"Do not act like nothing happened!" He ordered. I took a step back and leaned against the sink.

"Nothing did happen! I don't want to think about it!" I yelled. Tears had started to form in my eyes again.

"Then what was that episode you just had? You haven't one since you were ten!"

"You really think I have the fucking answer? I know it's been six years since my last episode! I don't want to think about it!" I yelled. I was bawling again. Mello and I had been getting in fights more often.

"Why don't you want to talk about it? Problems are meant to be shared. Damn it, Halo! I have been worried sick since you followed me here!" He was screaming in my face now.

"I don't want those damn memories coming back! I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of left in the first place! I spent a year wondering where you were! A fucking year, Mello!"

I was tired of all the screaming and my voice was cracking. I opened the bathroom door and stomped over to the bed. I threw myself on it, grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it. The entire time Mello watch from the bathroom doorway, glaring at me.

"You're a pansy! I remember when you'd get upset at Whammy's because I would bully you. Matt would always tell me you were in your room screaming into a pillow. I always thought it was cute. Now it is just pathetic."

I had heard enough. I got up, marched my little ass over to Mello, slapped him,

shut the bathroom door, and locked it with Mello still in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Depressing I know... This was going to be a new fanfic but I wasn't sure. If you would like it to be a fanfiction please tell me<strong>

**Favorite Part? How's life?**


End file.
